The Distance He Traveled
by TheGreatWaff
Summary: A story that follows Nicholas Wilde and his adventure after his life is turned around by a bunny that shows him he can be more in life, but what will happen after he joins the ZPA and his life once again changes dramatically, he will have to choose between friends and family with two very special mammals, what will the other think afterwards, Who will he choose? Find out.
1. Chapter 1 - Home Sweet Home At Last

"It really is too bad, i was really starting to like you" Bellwether claimed as she held the briefcase with the nighthowler gun behind it

"What are you going to do, kill me?" The doe sneered back while standing up, nick next to her regaining his spinning head after landing in the hard pit

"Of course not" Bellwether pulled the briefcase aside and at the same time brang out the nighthowler gun "He is" she shot nick in the neck with the serum, his body started convulsing and shaking his breathing getting more and more ragged as time passed on small short growls and yips escaping his maw every few seconds

"Yes, police, there is a savage fox at the natural history museum, Officer Hopps is down" Bellwether lied into her phone

Judy looked from Bellwether back to nick ' _He is really good at this acting, i would be so scared if i knew he wasn't just faking it'_ Judy thought as she started to back away from nick to play along with their little plan to get Bellwether to confess, she heard a small cough from beside her, it came from Bellwether.

"Of course though judy, rule one of handling a firearm, always check the ammunition" Judy's heart skipped a beat hearing this, "and last i checked, blueberries aren't ammunition" she put together the puzzle and came to the same conclusion every mammal in the room had, Nick was going savage and she was stuck in the pit with him.

Judy's mind went into overdrive thinking of how Nick would get a all the blame for her death and Bellwether would stay in power, but the least she could do was complete their plan before she became dinner to her friend, "So that's it, prey fear predator and you stay in power?" she questioned already knowing the answer because fear would always work not matter how evolved we may become

"Yep, pretty much" Bellwether agreed with her fully knowing her plan would work if she could get rid of the bunny in front of her

"It won't work" Judy jumped back only just missing Nicks claws but tripping over a small stone and landing on her back, she sat up quick enough to throw the fake deer at nick who tore it to shreds and cloth fragments in mere seconds only after realizing it wasn't his desired prey and turning back to Judy who was backed up against the tall tan colored walls of the museum pit

* * *

 **Nick POV**

I was walking towards Judy on all fours, she looked so scared and it scared me because it felt so right seeing her like this yet something felt wrong…

 _Duh, you got shot with nighthowler serum, of course you feel wired_

 _Who are you? And why are you in my head!?_

 _I'm your subconsciousness, and if you don't control yourself you gonna eat a bunny_

 _Wait WHAT!?_

Nick came back to the situation at hand and he was only inches away from judy's' face, teeth bared, hackles raised, growling like his savage and uncontrolled ancestors, it suddenly dawned on him that he was faking to go savage but he could tell it was real Nighthowler because after getting shot with the ' _blueberry'_ , the last few seconds before he was engulfed in a raging, fiery inferno to hunt and kill his prey, he had heard Bellwether talking about how she had gone through training on how to use a firearm and that the first lesson was to check and make sure you had ammo.

But something was different, he could draw back and contain his rage and no let himself attack judy because he saw her as a friend and he didn't want to hurt a friend, but he still had a problem… Bellwether hadn't confessed yet so he needed to make her think he was not in control, he had to under all the strain of the serum pretend to be the very thing it was designed to make you; savage.

* * *

 **Judy POV**

Judy still had to try and get a confession from Bellwether and run from a savage fox at the same time and if the day couldn't get any worse she couldn't even run properly because of the deep gash on her leg.

A loud snarl came from in front of her right as bellwether started to speak again.

"Of course it will work, and i will dart every predator in zootopia to keep it that way"

 _Click_

Judy had lifted her thumb off the record button on her trusty orange carrot pen hidden in her back pocket, she had caught Bellwethers confession but now she had to escape nick, then she heard it… the ZPD had arrived

Loud thumping was heard from all around as the largest officers from the ZPD mainly elephants, rhinos, bears and most fierce of them all, the Chief himself thundered in and formed a semicircle around Bellwether, her henchmen and the side of the pit Judy and Nick were on

This was perfect for judy all she had to do was show them the recording, she looked towards nick and said the worst she had dreaded

"Dart him!" she yelled to the officers outside the pit, immediately Officer McHorn shot nick with a tranq pistol in the shoulder

Nick slumped to the ground with thud, the Chief began to speak to hopps and ask if she was ok and called for the medics from the ambulance to treat her leg, but as all this was happening Bellwether and her henchman were trying to sneak away behind all the large officers

"Chief don't let assistant mayor Bellwether escape, she is behind all of this!" as soon as she had said it all officers near them grabbed pawcuffs and turned towards them

"What?! That is absurd, why would i do anything like that, i'm trying to help bring peace between pred and prey" bellwether exclaimed trying to seem as innocent as possible

 _And i'll dart every predator in zootopia to keep it that way_

All eyes turned towards the noise and saw bogo holding an orange carrot pen in his giant hoof almost crushing the object just by holding it "Then you wouldn't mind clearing this up to as why Hopps has a recording of you confessing to darting all the innocent predators that are currently going crazy because of your little plan" Bogo said almost getting to the point of loosing it at the end, you could see the steam coming from his nose as he took deep breaths to calm himself "Bag 'em boys and put them away, i've seen enough of this ewe to last me a lifetime"

All officers returned to bellwether and her henchmen, pawcuffed them and dragged their sorry butts to the patrol cars outside in the parking lot.

* * *

 **Two weeks later, Nick POV**

Nick woke to a blinding white room instantly shutting his eyes as it hurt to look at such a bright light, when he moved his arms to rub his eyes he found they were strapped to the bed he was in, _Why am i in bed, and how did i get here, better off, where is 'here'_ he thought as he slowly opened his eyes bit by bit to get them used to the blinding light as he did this he realised that the room he was in was obviously a hospital and he was in a hospital bed covered in wires and cables leading to numerous machines monitoring who knows what about his body, he tried to sit up but was once again drawn back down due to his restraints, he decided to take in his surroundings, the walls were a blinding white as well as the ceiling and floor and pretty much anything that he didn't need to be kept alive was taken out of the room and there was on wall made of a plexiglass that took up a whole side of the room, his face was full of shock at what he saw, it wasn't the glass, it wasn't the lack of furniture, it wasn't the machines or the medical bill he would have, it was the grey ball of fur that was curled up in an oversized chair on the other side of the glass, Judy

He tried to call out to her but she was fast asleep, he tried to think of a way to get her to wake up but there just wasn't but as he was about to give up he saw something in the corner of his eyes as he lead down, it's was the controller for his bed's functions and from his memory it also had a service button on it that would call a nurse or other staff member to check on you, but there was one insy winsy problem, he couldn't reach it due to his restraints, so he sat there and endured the boredom for half an hour before realising no-one was going to be checking on him soon so he went back to sleep, but no after leaving something for Judy to notice if she woke and he was asleep he had grabbed his pillow in his maw and flung it across the room, it landing exactly where he wanted it right in front of where judy was just on the other side of the glass, he had sacrificed more than his pillow so putting up with it he went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Judy POV**

Judy woke up feeling drowsy and sore from sleeping in the hospital chairs even though they were massive compared to her she still had to huddle up into a ball, she sat up and slid to the floor off the chair and stretched she was about to turn and head out of the hospital room when she noticed one of the beds pillows were thrown on the floor in front of where she was but on the other side of the plexiglass wall _How did that get there?_ She thought to herself t couldn't have fallen because it was under, nicks… head… _He must have woke up!_ Judy ran from the room even with her leg still sore and only just being allowed off her crutches but she didn't care after two weeks of being in a coma from the cure nick had woken up, she was ecstatic.

Judy made her way down the numerous corridors until she found a nurse that wasn't with another patient "Excuse me, but my friend woke up while i was asleep, he was given the nighthowler antidote and i thought i should tell someone" the antelope nurse turned and looked down to judy as she heard her voice

"Of course, your Judy Hopps?" the nurse said

"Yes, my friend is-

"Nick wilde, i know, i was the one to administer his antidote i have to make sure he is one hundred percent before anyone goes near him i will have to ask you to gather all your things and leave his room, thank you" the nurse finished for judy and started walking towards nicks room

"Okay, sure i'll grab my stuff and wait in the hallway" the said while walking off with the nurse to gather her things

Judy walked into the medical room just after the nurse and started grabbing her things, as she was walking out nicks started to stir, she turned around but was ushered out the door by the nurse so she complied and went and sat down at the bench across from his room waiting to be let back in but she imagined it would not be for a while, she started to get worried when more nurses came into nicks room but she trusted that nothing was wrong over the other things in her head

* * *

 **Nick POV**

 _Knock Knock_

Nick jumped out of his fur when someone banged on the plexiglass window, it's scared him so much that if he hadn't have been strapped down he probably would be on the floor right now but the straps held him down, when he looked to his left to see who it was he saw a antelope nurse waving at him she walked over to the speaking area in the glass that had small holes in it so your voice could pass through it.

"Hello, Mr Wilde if you can hear me please nod your head or speak" the nurse asked

"I can hear you fine and i can speak, and a question if i may, where is judy? I need to see her" Nick asked

"She is outside waiting-

"Let her in i need to see if she is alright" Nick pleaded wanting to know if he hurt her because he couldn't remember anything from before he woke up

"I'm sorry but she can't come in until i know you are one hundred percent normal" she finished walking away from the speaking area and calling for more nurses incase the fox got too violent

The extra nurses walked in and afterwards on of the security guards with a tranq rifle, Nick saw this and got worried but then remembered there was a barrier between him and them so he decided that if they wouldn't let him out then he was going to get out himself, as he tensed to try and break the straps he was surprised because his eyesight started to fade red and he felt stronger than he did before so he tried to break the straps and to his surprise and everyone else in the room at that moment they broke and snapped in multiple places and came loose from his body and fell to the ground, he turned and looked towards the plexiglass door "All i ask is that she can come talk to me she can be on the same side of the glass as you, you can pawcuff me, put one of the _fucking_ muzzles on me, just let me see she's okay" that was all he asked for, to see judy was okay.

"Ok, but if you move one muscle it will be taken as a threat and you will be tranquilized" the antelope said as she walked out of the door to get Judy

* * *

 **Judy POV**

"Excuse me, Mrs Hopps, Mr Wilde wants to see you but he is being very violent i request you do no go through the barrier but you can if you want" Judy jumped to her feat and started for the medical rooms door to see nick

Judy walked in and saw nick standing still in the center of the room with the straps that held him fallen useless next to him their prior use unable to be performed, nick had looked up when he heard the door shutting and had seen judy "Carrots! Thank god you alright, i couldn't remember anything and didn't know if you were okay" nick was obviously worried about her

"Yeah, they told me you were aggressive because of it" Judy turned to the nurse antelope that brang her in "Can i go in?" she asked wanting to see nick from a different view than she had the last two weeks

"Of Course, but the guard is coming in and will be watching every move he makes because i am still not one hundred percent sure that he is normal" the antelope stated while stepping over to the reinforced door in the glass and opening it

Judy went to go through the door but was cut off by the guard who went in first and stood in the corner with his eyes on nick, judy followed him but stood in front of nick "can't we have a private moment, is it that bad?" judy questioned not wanting to throw all her emotion out with others in the room she didn't trust

"Fine, but if he eats you it's your fault and he will be in prison for life for murder, so be careful" the antelope, guard and other nurses all left the room quietly and waited outside

* * *

 **Nick POV**

Judy turned back to him after the other occupants left "Oh nick, i was so worried" Judy jumped onto nick and snuggled into his chest balling her eyes out

"It's okay, carrots" nick wrapped his arms around judy and sat down on the bed "i was scared too, when Bellwether shot me i was so scared that i would hurt you and that you wouldn't see me the same way when i woke up, but if this is any indicator, i would say it hasn't changed" he had a small laugh when he said the last part trying to brighten up the situation, it worked for judy looked up at him with her beautiful purple eyes and laughed

"Yeah, well at least i know you have your humour still so not much changed" she laughed trying to brighten the mood same as nick

"But, Judy… on a serious note, did they give me the cure?" he asked curiously as he watched the bunny's face morph from happy and laughing to a serious look that could kill even Chief Bogo

"Your, joking right?" she asked not quite sure if it was him trying to make a funny joke or if he was actually serious

 _So i guess they did, well now at least i know that it must just be side effects, but i should no tell judy, she would get worried and then make me stay here in the hospital_ Nick internally shivered thinking of staying in the hospital longer than needed :Of course i was joking Carrots, i was just making sure my humour was still there like you said" he played it off as a joke instead of a serious question like it was, he would have to bring it up at a later date

"Well don't do that again, i was about to run off and get a nurse" she scowled at him for the joke as it was not funny but actually scared her

Judy stood up drying her eyes "Nick, i'll tell them you are fine and make them let you leave i know how much you hate hospitals, see you later nick" Judy walked out and started to talk to the nurses after a few minutes a badger nurse came in and let him out of the glass encasement and he was allowed to fill out his discharge forms and leave the hospital back to his home

 **30 minutes later**

Nick walked up to his small apartments front door pulling out his keys that the hospital returned to him he opened it after a few tries due to the lock being rust and old and not always lining up, the door swung open and he stepped in, the damp smell of mould and the slight sound of dripping water in the background as he walked to his bedroom after locking the door, he reached his room and lead down, he breathed a sigh of relief _Home sweet home at last._ And fell asleep.

* * *

 **(A/N) Ok, so this is my first Fic ever and i appreciate any feedback even if it's negative, yeah that's right it's called constructive criticism.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the chapters to come they may take a while because i'm not able to keep a schedule and if anyone who is good at making cover pictures please PM me because i don't like the one i have and don't trust myself to make one, again all feedback is accepted, see you in the next chapter!**

 **-TheGreatWaff**


	2. Chapter 2 - The blue form & Bogo's watch

**Okay, to those people who don't know which is probably everyone, this is not a shipping of WildeHopps, this is Nick and my OC that i have made, sorry to disappoint anyone.**

 **I have had a few reviews, which is nice as i have only one chapter up currently and it is nice to see it actually got noticed, not gonna lie, kinda thought people would overlook it due to the crappy summary, but i was wrong a few people looked!**

 **Chapters may start to take longer to come out maybe one per week few a bit but soon it will take longer as i haven't planned the whole story, so sorry for those who are looking for a schedule, because… I don't have one, so i guess that's it now my talking is done for now, more info at the end.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Nick woke to the sound of loud construction work outside his apartment, he sat up and looked down at himself realizing he was still in his clothes from the day before, he decided to take a shower and after finish some very important and unattended work.

Nick made his way to his small bathroom just outside his bedroom to the right, after entering he closed and locked the door behind him, the room was white as most bathrooms are, but this one just like the rest of nicks apartment was sized for a wolf not a fox mainly because nick liked to have a big shower that he could stand almost anywhere in and still get completely soaked and it also helped for when friends came over as he could easily sleep 3 more people the same size as a wolf before it started to feel crowded and difficult to do things

He turned around and walked over to his sink looking in the mirror that he could only just see into, he gave himself a smile and pointed finger guns at the mirror and mimicked shooting them, _Yep, still the same after that stupid serum, well kind of_ he thought to himself, as he undressed he took in his bathroom in all it's glory, the white walls, the small tiles on the floor with a drain to catch excess water, his favourite part, the giant bathtub with a shower head at one end, and his sink, he loved it

Stepping into the shower he turned on the water but instantly jumped out of the tub when he realised he forgot to run the water and get the right temperature, it was ice cold, literally he lived in tundra town and the boiler had an encasing of ice around it every morning making the water literally, freezing; he showered rubbing in shampoo all over his body and through his thick winter fur, _Winter, mating season, this is going to be fun_ he thought, he would be in mating season while trying to train at the ZPA, which would make the already almost impossible to pass trials just that much harder.

After he dried off and changed into his pawian shirt and khaki slacks he moved into his small kitchen and opened the fridge, there was vegetables because he was an omnivore, some left over cricket's from a week ago, _That needs to get thrown out_ he said to himself as he dumped the crickets into his small built-in bin in the bench to his right, he decided on some frozen cicada's and a salad from some vegetables, he sat at his table and scoffed it down throwing it in the sink when he finished, now he had more important things to do, like a certain blue form handed to him by a certain bunny that wanted him to go to a certain place, the ZPA

Nick wilde, the 20 year hustler, the fox with a silver tongue and still more, yet he couldn't decide on one thing, he had filled out all of the ZPA form except for one thing, **Past Crimes** , he knew he could hide the small crimes he had committed, but did he want to hide anything anymore? Wasn't that why he was joining the ZPD, to become a better person just like judy had convinced him he could be, it was, and that was what he was going to do, he ticked the box next to past crimes saying he had a record that they could search up.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Nick pulled up to the ZPD to hand in his enrollment form for the ZPA on his silk white, 2017 Ducati Supersport, pulling into the parking lot he got a lot of stares from officers thinking he was going to do something stupid on his bike, one of them, a Rhino, walked over to him "If you are going to start trouble, _fox_... then I suggest do it somewhere else" the rhino spat.

"Well, i believe you are extremely wrong, because i'm actually here to talk to one of your co-workers" the said as he took his helmet off and pulling his form out of his pocket and showing it to the rhino, "you don't think i could give this to you and leave?" he questioned holding out his enrollment form.

"No, you would have to talk to our chief, ask the reception desk where his office is" the rhino finished and walked back to leaning against the outer wall of the ZPD next to his polar bear partner.

 _Well, here i go_ , nick thought as he pushed on the revolving door leading to the reception areas, as he walked in he could see a wolf in a muzzle getting dragged of while he tried to convince them it was the other wolf but to no avail as he was just ushered towards the holding cells quicker, Nick was about to look for the reception desk when he heard a really loud squeal from his left, he turned to see what it was, he was surprised when he laid eyes upon the very rabbit he was there to see, and of course Chief Bogo, and next to her was a squealing, chubby cheetah sat behind the reception desk, _Should have known_ he said to himself noticing they had a fat mammal manning the reception desk., he started walking towards Judy and the squealing cheetah.

* * *

 **Judy POV**

"O… M… Goodness, if that isn't the cutest picture i have ever seen, Clawhouser squealed as she looked at the picture of one of Judy's younger siblings wearing her ZPD uniform on her ICarrot 5.

"Clawhouser, i've told you a million times, you can't call a bunny, CUTE!" judy exclaimed as she pulled her phone away just for her hand to bump into something next to her gaining a _ooph!_ From whatever she hit, Judy turned to say sorry but soon realised that it was nick and in his hand was a blue ZPA enrollment form "Nick! Are you here to hand in your ZPA form?" judy asked hoping he would say yes, it was pretty obvious though

"Yeah, thought you could use partner" nick heard another squealed emanating from his right

"Judy! you're going to have a fox partner!, well that is of course if he passes the ZPA, omg the memories, that was the hardest thing in my life" clawhouser shrunk at the memory of the academy

"Yeah well, sorry tubsy, but i think it will be pretty easy" nick said in his relaxed and smooth manner resting his elbow on the reception desk.

"You think that now but you will think otherwise afterwards, fluffball" he said with a pride smirk for being able to joke about the fox, nick just smirked back _This guy is possibly the second best thing in this place_ he thought, of course judy would be first on that list **(Yeah, that's what you think nick, but wait a few chapters and she will be out the window).**

Judy had had enough of sitting there and listening the two males bicker about the academy so she interrupted and asked nick why he was still here "So, nick, why are you still here?, don't you have a very important form to hand to Chief Bogo?" she asked waving her hands in circles to emphasize the importance

"That's the reason i'm still here, i don't know where his office is" nick said looking around to see if he could find it in the last minute

"Well, it's on the second floor, just take the elevator and it's the one with a giant gold plate on it saying Chief Bogo" Judy said pointing towards the elevator at the back of the precinct

"Ok, thanks carrots, see you later" nick waved over his shoulder without looking back as he walked off towards the elevator that would lead him to the Chief of precinct one.

* * *

 **Nick POV**

Nick pressed the button for the second floor of Precinct one on the elevator control panel, the mechanical system buzzing to life and clawing it's way down the elevator shaft to ground level where reception was, he waited a few seconds until it reached his floor, the fox boarded the lift, he was given weird looks, but no of disgust or anything he was used to, these were looks that you though to see when someone is saying goodbye, but he didn't know why, but it finally struck him, he was ascending to his impending doom, towards the second floor, to the office of the Chief of precinct one, Chief Bogo.

* * *

 **Judy POV**

Judy was leaning on the reception desk talking to clawhouser about her family and how she had so many siblings, to which he was astonished and couldn't claimed how he only had one brother and his family found that hard, he didn't even want to try and imagine 300 little rabbits.

"Ok… let me get this straight, you have 300 siblings not including you other relatives, uncles, aunties, siblings families, only the ones at you house?... how do you even fit 300 or more rabbits into one house!?" clawhouser was about ready to blow up at how much she was trying to imagine that many little bunnies running a rampage throughout a house all at once, he almost fainted.

"Well, we don't live in a normal house, we live in burrows, under the ground and they are absolutely massive!, my families burrow could hold thousands!" Judy started to think for a little bit "I guess that's why all the parties that kept me up at night when i was young were held at our burrow?

"Yeah, that's probably why… but onto more important things, such as a little red fox walking around the precinct…" clawhouser smiled as she saw the look of shock on judy's face, but then his face morphed from a smirk that would challenge even nicks to scared, but no for him or judy, but for nick who would be facing Chief Bgo in just a few minutes.

Judy turned to start off towards the stairs and get there in time to see nick but clawhouser grabbed her and just handed the bunny a set of earplugs "if i know anything, it's that when the chief drills someone when they join you want these" he said as he dropped the earplugs into her open paw.

"It wasn't that bad though, when i first handed in my academy enrollment form he didn't have a very big rant about it" judy took a breath as to continue her talk but clawhouser cut her off

"Yeah but you aren't a fox, and keep it on the down low because i'm not even meant to know, but the chief hates foxes because one of them scammed him out of a fake gold pawlex watch" he whispered so no-one but judy could hear him.

Judy gasped at the new information, but to her knowledge nick had not scammed anything besides selling pawpsicles on the side of the road, but there were blanks spots in his past she didn't know about, and come to think of it there were lots of things she didn't know about his past… so while nick was having his tailed chewed out by the chief, she was going to do a background check on nick.

* * *

 **Nick POV**

Nick was skulking along the corridors full of office doors looking, and dreading of finding, but as he walked to the end of the corridor he saw it, Chief Bogo's office it was at the end of the hallway on the flat wall so as when you came out you could see all the way to the other end where the break room was, nick was about to knock on the glass door that was grainy so as you couldn't see into the room from outside, he raised his paw to knock on the door but as he was about to hit it a deep rumbling voice from the inside of the room emanated out

"Come in" was all it said, so nick proceeded to turn the handle slowly, only opening the door halfway so it wouldn't be hard to shut due to his small size, the door was old and squeaky just like the rest of the room with old pictures around the room and other various decorations, but the thing that stood out most was the gigantic oak wood table in the centre of the room with two spinning leather chairs in front of it for animals as big as a elephant, and behind it all sat the one and only, the biggest of them all… Chief Bogo.

"Who are you?" the chief asked taking his reading glasses off and placing them on the table next to the manilla folder he had just been reading.

"I am Nick Wilde, a fox who was told by a rhino outside, to go talk to a cheetah at reception, who made me talk to the bunny, who made me talk to you, Chief Adrianus Bogo" nick said producing the enrollment form out of his pocket and placing the folded blue paper on the Chief's desk.

The chief didn't know how nick knew his name or even why he was in his office, that is until he picked up the piece of paper he had produced to him and, unfolding it, realised he was the fox that Officer Hopps, one of his most prized officers had recommended for the academy.

The chief's eyes widened as he read through the form checking to make sure all of it was filled in and surprised to see that nick was on the the few people who actually checked boxes about past crimes and arrests, usually they would only find out when they did background checks on them.

"You do realise that you have a criminal record, right?"bogo snorted as he placed down the form and crossed his hoofs staring into nicks eyes like a devil but to his surprise nick didn't even falter under his gaze, no even stop that stupid smirk from appearing on his face, he was surprised to say the least "This mean that i will have to do a full background check on you to make sure that you are even allowed to join the academy."

"Yeah, i know, that's why i'm guessing that Judy is either already doing that and feeling guilty for looking into my past without me _knowing_ , or you are going to, so i'll just sit here and wait until you do my background check" Bogo raised a hoof to stop nick and explain that it took a few days to perform a full background check on a mammal but nick had other ideas and cut him off before Bogo even opened his mouth "and, don't give me the _I'm sorry sir, but it may take a few days_ bullshit, i've watched you do a background check on my friend in nearly 10 minutes, so hurry up please" Nick said as he sat down in the far too large for him seat in front of the Chief, Bogo grunted and exhaled through his nose slowly before opening his computer and doing a check on nick, after about 8 minutes bogo closed his computer and signed nicks form and put it into a draw under his desk.

"The next batch of recruits leave tomorrow morning on the 7:40 train to the training fields, if you hurry you can join them" Chief Bogo crossed his massive arms "But you hear me now" bogo leaned in close to talk to nick in almost a whisper "If you don't pass top 5... you're out."

"Sure" nick got up from the large seat and started towards the office door as he walked out he said the one thing he had been waiting to say to get under the chiefs skin the whole encounter, "Have fun with your fake pawlex watch" and with that the door closed to leave a shocked and furious looking Chief Bogo behind it

* * *

 **Chief Bogo POV**

"Have fun with your fake pawlex watch"... that one sentence had almost made the chief storm out there and tell him he couldn't go to the academy... but part of him wanted to see how far the fox got in the academy and he held some small respect for him as he was able to stay unmoved, relaxed and completely neutral the entire time the chiefs eyes bore down onto him like an oil drill digging for it's precious riches, no-one, and he literally meant not-one, had ever been able to withstand the menacing force known as the Chief of precinct one, but that _fox,_ of all mammals, had, he definitely wanted to interrogate the fox next time he came in for questioning on some shady things he had done, but that all depended on whether he had the guts to get through the academy, because if so, the only place he would _hopefully_ see him, was making some mammal spew information out to them, which he wouldn't mind either as Bogo would bet his whole wallet on the fox being able to break even his best officers, and with that he put his glasses back on and started reading the manilla folder again, on the front page of the paper inside was a name, it read _Nick Wilde_

* * *

 **Judy POV**

Judy was in records searching for anything about nick, that is until she found the computer pass code on a sticky note, she searched for _Red Fox_ , a lot of foxes came up, she thought stupidly to herself, _why didn't i just search his name?_ , she typed in his name in the filter section, it came up with one red fox, she clicked on the tab and it opened a folder that had everything to do with criminal activities that he was in, surprisingly there was only three occasions when he was arrested, one was when he was twelve, arrested for theft at a gas station, it read, the next was when he was 15 for attempted smuggling of food goods across district borders, and last of all when he was 27, he had been arrested and jailed for 2 years in a high security prison for the beating of another mammal, Judy clicked on the file containing all the reports of the scene, they all said the same thing, that nicks mother was raped by another fox in an alleyway while they were walking home from dinner and nick had been knocked out from behind at the beginning, when the fox had awoken he was confronted by the sight of another fox raping his mother, he beat the other fox into a small sobbing ball of broken bones and blood, that's when the police arrived and arrested him, his mother had been raped to death… Judy gasped as she realized what nick had gone through but then she kept reading on and it contained information about his family and contact info, she decided to check out nicks father, but when she opened the file she was staring shocked at what she saw, nick was adopted to a single mother, his biological parents were abusive and jailed for life without parole when the police found out, he was thrown into the foster care system, but, as no-one wanted a fox kit he was there until he was eight where his last mother had adopted him and cared for the broken fox until she died after being raped when he was 27, that was it, Judy clicked the red x button in the top right corner of the files and shook her head at herself, she was full of guilt for checking nicks background and was only now realizing, the whole reason nick had a mask up all of the time...

* * *

 **Nick POV**

 _Jeez that Chief of theirs, never thought i would see him again,_ nick thought as he stepped out of the elevator onto the reception floor, he saw Judy walking out of an unknown door to the side holding her arms around herself with a look of sorrow on her face as she saw nick.

Nick had very little time to react when judy suddenly bolted over to him in a flash of light and grabbed him in a tight hug not caring about what bystanders thought of it

"Oh nick, i'm sorry, i thought that if you were going to join the ZPD i should know more a-about my partner, b-but all i did was stir up y-your pa* _hic_ past… i'm s-sorry, i didn't know that you had such a h-hard childhood" Judy sobbed into nicks shirt now fulling crying no iving a care for what people thought or saw, she hated herself for what she did.

"It's alright, carrots, i know the Chief did anyway so know your not the only one who does, just, promise me you won't go back there unless you need to, even just thinking about it hurts, but i'm glad you know" nick smiled as he calmed down judy's sobs until they were nothing but small sniffles every now and then.

"Ok, i'm so sorry nick, but, can i ask a favour?" judy asked as she looked up at nick waiting for an answer

"Sure, what is it carrots?" nick asked as he pulled his riding gloves from his pocket and started to put them on.

'Umm, could you give me a lift to my apartment, it's half way across town and i don't feel like taking the train while i'm soaked in my own tears" judy stared into his emerald irises giving him her best 'cute wittle bunny' eyes.

"Sure, anything for you carrots, lucky i have a second helmet" nick said walking out the front door of precinct one

* * *

 **Judy POV**

As Judy sat on the back of nicks bike she noticed that she would have to grab onto something to stop he from falling off and the first thing she thought of was to out her arms around nick but she didn't want to send the wrong message so she asked first

"Is there anything to hold onto or do i hold onto you?" she asked with a slight blush through her oversized helmet

"No, you have to hold onto me, and just a quick warning, you might want to hold tight, because... I don't do _slow_ " before judy had time to register what nick had said she was clinging on for her life as nick flew around the precinct parking lot with the her holding onto him, they pulled out onto the main road and headed off into the afternoon sun together.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Okay, so, did you enjoy the chapter? Please leave a review as all are appreciated and read.**

 **I would like to say that in my story, there may be spelling mistakes and i can't blame all of these on autocorrect, as i use google drive to write my stories, and sometimes when a mistake comes up, for example me typing 'no' instead of 'not' or the opposite so now when i type 'no' it autocorrects to 'not', which is annoying, almost as annoying as typing this little explanation, literally peeved me off trying to get it to say the write word**

 **As always, reviews, follows, favs etc. are all welcomed and reviews are read, sorry if i don't reply to all of them :)**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **-TheGreatWaff**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Academy & All its Bonuse

**Hello, my very appreciated readers, there is a problem I have involving this Fic, I will talk about it after the chapter finishes so for now, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Judy POV**

Nick and Judy zoomed down the road 15 km/h above the speed limit

"Nick! Slow down!" Judy was holding on for dear life she was tucked down behind Nick on his motorbike

"What was that carrots!?" Nick yelled so that I could hear him.

"I said-" _SCREEEEEAAACH_ Nick slammed the back brake as hard as he could and skidded down the road as the light turned orange, then red leaving a thick black mark about 15 metres long down the road and startling passersby on the sidewalks and in other vehicles

"Sorry, carrots, care to repeat?" Nick said with his usual smirk hidden underneath his black helmet.

"I said, slow down, but you seem to have already done that". She crossed her arms and glared at him, if she was on duty she would have slapped a $250 ticket for reckless driving in his face. **(i have no idea how much a reckless driving ticket is).**

"Yeah, sorry about that, forgot you haven't ridden a motorbike before, I'll drive slower for the rest of the way," Nick said nervously as he slowly let the clutch out and added throttle and pulled away as the light turned green.

There ride consisted of nothing exciting happening besides Nick doing a wheelie and Judy threatening him if he did it again, it was relaxing.

They finally made it to Judy's house.

* * *

 **Nick POV**

I finally pulled up just outside Judy's apartment block, a small sign sitting outside next to the old wooden door, _The Grand Pangolin Arms_ , was written on the sign in fancy white writing, the building was no more than 8 stories high, but where it lacked in height, the building was easily 100 metres wide and around 50 long, Judy didn't like being up very high as she was a bunny and they lived in burrows underground, therefore she was on the second floor.

Judy was walking up to the front door when she turned back to me and opened her mouth but then clamped it shut and turned to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't carrots, what were ya' gonna say?" I asked curiously

She turned around and started to talk but could only usher a stuttered words.

"I-I-I, um, w-wanted to know, I-If you, would like, t-to join me, f-for a drink, in m-my apartment,"

I made a motion of thinking it through even though the answer was easy for me, I needed to talk to her about something important and extremely private anyway.

"Sure, just let me park my bike" and saying that I turned the key in the ignition and drove into an open parking space next to the sidewalk, I grabbed my keys and started for the front door, Judy had already walked over to the stairs.

"What don't you have an elevator?" I asked sarcastically and putting a paw to my chest mocking hurt.

"Yeah, it's over there" Judy pointed to a silver door on the other side of the room "But I'm on the second-floor dummy, you know that and you are not going to be lazy and take the lift," but it was too late.

Before Judy could even finish her sentence I had walked over to the lift and pressed the call button, the lift started to emit a humming noise as it came down "sorry fluff, didn't hear you, care to repeat?" I asked cupping a paw around my ear trying to hear her better.

"Fine, lazy fox, I'll see you upstairs." and with that, she bolted up the stairs so fast that if I looked hard enough I could see the dust settling from where she had been.

 _Damn, don't ever try to win a bet in a running race against her,_ I heard a chiming noise from behind me,I turned around to see the lift behind me with the door open, I got in and had to jump so I could reach the button for floor number 2, the elevator chimed, the doors closed and it started to head upwards, towards Judy's floor.

* * *

 **Judy POV**

Judy opened her door and ran inside quickly trying to tidy up her small apartment and hide all her rabbit plushies before her partner got in, _oh, why did I need to open my big mouth, now he's gonna think I like him, but I just… don't…_ Judy thought about how sad nick would be if she was to say no.

But she couldn't think about that now, she had to try and figure out a place to hide all of her plushies… _under the bed, yes, that will work,_ She thought.

As soon as she had finished putting the last stuffed toy under her bed and crawled out she heard a knock on her door, Judy spun around and headed towards her door.

When she opened it she was confronted with a green and yellow pawian shirt and khaki slacks with a smirking head placed on top of it all as the icing on the cake.

"Hey Nick, come on in, you sure took your time with the elevator," She said turning around and leaving Nick space to come into her shoebox apartment.

"Yeah, I didn't take long, you were just quick... did you run quickly so you could tidy up your apartment before I got in?" Nick asked looking around and seeing how the place looked like it had been quickly cleaned.

"Maybe…" Judy said while finding the floor more interesting than looking at Nick.

"Carrots, I don't care what your apartment looks like, trust me you should see my place sometimes, literally have to dig through old clothes and random junk," Nick said with a smile while looking at Judy in her eyes and lifting her chin up with his paw.

"There's, something important I need to talk to you about Nick, that's mainly why I invited you in." Judy walked over to her bed and sat down, she patted the spot next to her motioning for Nick to sit.

Nick sat down next to Judy and looked at her sideways, "So, what is it we are going to talk about?" Nick asked

"Well, I'm going to be blunt… do you like me, in a romantic way?" she asked while looking up at him.

"... I'm sorry, but, i don't, i don't want this to ruin our friendship…" Nick was now staring at the wall in front of him not wanting to look at Judy fore he was sure she would be about ready to cry, but then she hugged him.

"It won't because I didn't know if you had feelings for me, but I have my eyes set one someone else, I'm glad that this isn't going to be weird now."

'Yeah, when you asked me, i was worried that you liked me, if you did, I would feel like a real jerk… but you didn't, we're just friends and I'm fine with that," He said as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

"It's good we sorted this out, and now to celebrate, ya' wanna have that drink i offered?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to the small table in her room and grabbed two soda's out of the small box fridge on top next to her microwave, she had added some things since first moving in, the fridge being one of them, there was also a small CD player, a radio, a small clothes rack next to the door and a better mattress for the bed.

"Thanks," Nick said as he received the soda from Judy's paw

Judy sat down next to Nick and the two open and drank their soda's while chatting about Judy's family and how she was going to go see them in the first two weeks of Nicks eight month Academy training.

But soon the topic lead from Judy's family to Nicks.

"Enough about my family, I wanna hear about you when you were a kit!" Judy said with a smile on her face, she was trying to learn more about nick because she had only had one moment with him where he took down his walls and let her in while they were on the sky tram.

:"are you sure you wanna hear about my childhood, it's not very…" Nick was trying to find the most discreet way to describe his childhood but he could only come up with one word, Hell.

"Ok, fine, but aside from the stuff you already know from your little check, i would say the only things that you don't know are the shady thing from when me and finnick did a big hustle or about my really early childhood… i guess we'll start there then."

"It all started, at Zootopia General Hospital"

" _Almost there hun, one more push" John Wilde, soon to be father of Nick Wilde said as his paw was clenched so hard by Nicole's hand that her knuckles were turning white_

" _It hurts!" Nicole screamed through clenched teeth as she pushed in time with the contraction._

 _Three minutes of pushing, screaming, pain and sore paws, Nicholas Wilde was born._

 _He sat in his mother's arms asleep, John had gone to grab the baby bag containing all the things that she would need in the hospital until they could go home._

 _John walked into the hospital room to see his wife and newborn kit snuggled up together fast asleep, he walked over and kissedNicoles forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, hun" and soon after repeating the same to his new kit before walking over to the chair in the corner of their small room._

* * *

 _ **Six years later - The fight as Nick called it**_

" _I don't care Nicole, we can't live here if I'm the only one bringing in money!" john yelled because Nicole had recently lost her job at the cafe down the road as she had tripped and spilled coffee on a customer, and her being a fox didn't help her boss make the instant decision to fire her on the spot_

" _But I can't, no-one wants to hire a fox as a waiter and even less as a cook!" she yelled back, their fight raged on and on, as unbeknownst to them that their six-year-old kit was on the stairs listening to everything that was said and eventually, what had happened._

 _It all ended when John had had enough with his wife's excuses and turned to leave but she grabbed his arm, his reaction was violent and he turned around and slapped her hard in the face making her stumble backwards and trip over the rug and land at the bottom of the stairs._

 _Nick ran over to his fallen mother, both parents staring, mouths gawking that their kit had seen what just happened._

 _When John went to pick up Nick and take him to his room Nicole grabbed him away from John and told him not to come near her son or she would call the police if he ever came back to their house._

 _With that John Wilde turned and left with his suitcase in paw as he walked off into the night, the only news Nicole and her son had ever had about him was that he changed his surname to Wesley and left to live in tundratown, and that was the last they would ever hear of him._

* * *

 **Back to the present time.**

 **Nick POV**

Judy was staring, jaw dropped at Nicks story of how his father had left, she could never imagine how a father could just walk out and leave their kit and wife in an already struggling time for their species, but she was a bunny, and all bunny's lived in large families where everyone was loved and cared for, she could not believe it, but most of all, she was sorry she had asked.

"I'm sorry I asked, Nick," Judy said while hugging nick, small tears sitting on her eyelids.

"It's ok, honestly, It feels nice to tell someone after being so closed up for twenty years," he said, hugging Judy back.

The two sat there and hugged in eachothers tears until Nick had to leave and pack for hisacademy trip, they had another emotional hug before he left as it was the last time they would see each other for eight months, they said bye and Nick drove home with only one thing on his mind, ZPA here I come.

* * *

 **Nick POV - the next morning**

Nick woke to the clatter of his old metal alarm clock falling off his bed side table and hitting the ground with a _Ting! Clang!_

He dragged himself out of bed to take a shower, he dried off and headed for the kitchen to grab breakfast, looking through the freezer he found mircowave cricket pizza and decided he would not have time for breakfast as he was already running behind schedule, the train was leaving in forty minutes and he had to still get dressed, drive twenty minutes to the train station, park his bike in the protected area designated for people leaving vehicles when they left, pay for it and get on the train, _Easy._ he thought, that was until he got out onto the street and was confronted with the early morning traffic that is zootopia.

Nick finally arrived at the protective vehicle storage and took all the keys and crash camera and mount and all his other accessories off his bike and put them in a safe that was for people paying for vehicle storage.

He purchased his ticket and sat down waiting for the train at one of the many seats in the room.

Five minutes before the train was due to arrive a group of prey mammals arrived and bought a ZPA ticket and sat down next to him, he gave them a sidelong glance and they waved back, he waved and then looked forwards again.

Another group of mammals, this time all pred, rushed through the door panting as if they had just run there asses of to get here, little did Nick know, they had.

The train arrived as the group of preds sat down, the intercom at the station called for all passengers heading to the ZPA, the two groups and Nick stood up and walked towards the train, both groups stopped and stared when they saw Nick walk onto the train, Nick just looked back at them and kept walking.

The train stated and lurched forwards after everyone had taken their seats, Nick pulling out his phone and watching ewetube on his way to pass the time.

Soon the train came to a screeching halt as they slowed into the station across from the ZPA, all passengers got off and were confronted by a giant polar bear.

"Alright maggots!" She screamed "I am drill instructor Tara Swift, I will be watching over your training and fitness testing while you are here at the academy" she finished and turned around and started walking away every one stood there not moving,

"Come on, move your tails!" she yelled, everyone was jumping and crawling over each other to get their bags and follow the giant polar bear.

Nick was second last in line and when he got into the main hall where they were meeting everyone else besides him and the snow leopard behind him, they sat as soon as they entered the room so the instructor could start.

"Okay! You are all here to become one of the ZPD's boys in blue-" she was cut off by Nick and his famous sly remarks

"Sorry, but I believe there are females here aswell, not just boys," Nick said a matter of factly.

"Interrupt me one more time, and I will have a new boxing bag," she said staring directly into the foxes emerald eyes, she had slowly walked towards him while threatening him and was now right in front of him.

"You can try…" Nick said and crossed his arms in front of his chest, everyone in the room went silent except for the quiet remarks like _He's so dead!_ and _Stupid fox_.

The large polar bear was fuming after being insulted in front of the new recruits, "You want me to try…" she stood up straight and walked back to here she was before Nicks comment, "After I brief you on what you will be doing today, everyone out to the ring so you can see how to fight" everyone started to laugh thinking of how badly Nick was going to get beat, except for the snow leopard.

Nick started to think why, but as far as Nick new he was going to hand it to the polar bear, he had spent twenty years on the street, and and you don't live more than a week without being able to fight of other mammals, so to say he had learned a lot.

"So, back to briefing, you will not be training today as you will be making friends with your roommates and the mammals you will be with for the next eight months, after that you are free to stroll around and do as you please, there is a non-alcoholic bar across from the dorm rooms so you can get smashed on soda." she said as she was at her podium, her voice easily projecting across all mammals present, everyone in the room got excited when she said there was a bar.

The instructor started to belt out orders as to where and what dorms people would be in, she finally got to Nick, he was in dorm three, directly across from the bar and with the training courses to the right side of it, perfect.

Nick walked up to his dorm and inserted the key he had been given, all of the recruits had their own.

As he was unlocking the door he could tell by the smell that there was at max three more mammals in there, he opened the door and saw the snow leopard from before, a short lion with a giant mane and finally a average height grey wolf, there were two bunk beds, both holding up to two beds, the bunk on the left side of the room had both bunks taken by the lion and the wolf, on the right side was the snow leopard who had taken the top bunk, Nick was left on the bottom bunk which he didn't mind.

Nick walked to his bunk and placed his stuff on it and turned around "So, let's talk and get to know each other before I have to beat up that pore drill instructor Tara." Nick said to the group of mammals staring at him.

The lion motioned for everyone to sit down, he started to talk to everyone, "Well, I'll go first I guess, I'm Hector Delgato, I'm 24 and trying to follow in my father's footsteps." Hector said and then waved towards the Wolf motioning for him to go next.

'Well, I'm Jacob Howler, and trying to make a better person of myself." Jacob was about to motion towards the snow leopard but Nick cut in.

"Heh, nice to see you trying to fix yourself _pinner_ " Nick said and watched in amusement as the wolf's face turned to shock, the wolf had gained that nickname when he was drunk at a bar in tundra town, the delusional wolf had tried to hit on the she-wolf tending the bar and it worked too well as all the females in the room pinned him to the floor and forced him to drink so much that he was blackout drunk by the end, Nick was of course sitting three metres away counting the money he had taken out of the drunk wolfs wallet when he was pinned.

"Yeah, I'm not telling anyone about that so don't worry," Nick said and watched the wolf relax and calm down before Nick started again.

"Okay, I'm Nick Wilde, been on the streets since I was twelve, been an orphan since I was eight" all the mammals in the room were staring at him, "Joined because a friend convinced me to" Nick motioned with his upturned paw towards the snow leopard who had not said a single word since arriving at the academy.

She looked nervous and was constantly shuffling around on her bed, but she finally began.

"I'm Snow Purrs, I'm twenty-eight and am here to try and get better self-confidence mainly." she said and then fidgeted on her bunk once again

Nick could tell she was a very quiet person and was extremely shy, "Don't worry, you didn't even stutter when you said that, so it's a start!" He said trying to help her

"Oh yeah, well I guess it's already helping," she said and smiled back at Nick, she was staring at his eyes, Nick found himself also entranced in her beautiful marine blue eyes as he stared straight back at her, also smiling.

"Don't start kissing, let us get outside first" Jacob said as he stood and walked to the door, "Oh yeah, it's time to get your ass handed to you by a giant polar bear Nick." he said as the door shut behind him, Nick and Snow started to blush at looked away from each other and quickly rushed out the door towards the ring.

Nick was handed a mouth guard and shoved into the ring the second he came close, the drill instructor had taken up the standard fighting stance that the academy taught, whereas nick backed into the corner and moved in a fluent motion between multiple martial arts stances before finishing on a mix of them all.

The crown of onlooking recruits and the instructor were staring at him, the recruits had their jaws dropped but the instructor simply kept staring and readied to fight.

Nick finally looked up at the instructor and the other recruits after finishing his stance, "You don't live on the streets for twenty years and not learn a thing or two."

The bell rang and nick launched forwards throwing a dummy punch to the left side of the bear, she blocked it but was too late to realise he had withdrawn the paw and slammed his foot down into the side of her knee making it buckle and then threw a hard right hook throwing the bear across the ring and slamming into the rope support, knocking her out instantly as he body fell limp to the floor.

Everyone was shocked and just stared at the fox that had just K.O'ed their instructor in just three moves.

Nick took out his mouth guard and left the ring towards the bar to spend the rest of his day there until he was most definitely called to her office to have a _chat_ about their fight.

He took one look over his shoulder and saw the recruits helping the instructor over to a bench with an ice pack on her head.

Little did Nick know that he was being followed by Snow.

He made it into the bar and sat on a stool and ordered a root beer **(root beer is not alcoholic, look it up if you disagree)**

The sound of the bar door closing softly brought nicks attention to Snow who had tried to sneak in the door while he wasn't looking, "hey, guess your hear to ask me something about the fight?" Nick asked already know it was something to do with it.

'Yes, I'm not very good at fighting which you could probably tell, but I'm smart, and I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight, just enough to pass the academy, and I would help you with the more pen and paper things, so to speak." she said while giving a friendly but fidgety smile.

"Sure, I will teach you enough to pass the academy, but no more than that, and you help me with the _pen and paper_ things," he said while accepting his root beer from the cheetah behind the counter, Nick could smell the fear and… something else? as she talked to him.

"Are you scared of me because of what I did to the instructor?" he asked while looking back at her.

"N-no." she stuttered

"Yeah, and I can smell the fear on you and that stutter was the icing on the cake, so don't try lying, it gets you nowhere." he said taking a deep swig of his root beer.

"Sorry, it's kinda nerve racking when you see a polar bear K.O'ed by a fox in one punch and a kick to the knee, heh" she chuckled trying to lighten up the mood.

Nick just smiled back at her, "Yeah… anyway" Nick cleared his throat, "back to the training thing, how about we sneak out for a few hours, maybe two to three every night and we can practice in the sparring ring." he said placing the empty bottle on the bench and also a five dollar bill for the drink and tip.

"Yeah, and we can work on my part of the deal after the academy training when we are in our dorms or the library that i saw on the way in." Snow started to walk towards Nick and took as seat next to him asking for a soda from the cheetah manning the bar, she turned back at him to find him staring into her eyes again.

"Is there something on my face, or do you just like looking at me?" she asked with a smirk on her face

"Yep, there's a piece of something, right… _Lick_ there, nick said as he licked her cheek, She pushed him away from her and blushed deep red in her white cheeks exactly where he had licked her.

"Wow, never thought of you to be the romantic one," she said while looking back into his emerald eyes.

"Yeah, well consider this our first date" Nick waited a few seconds to prepare himself for it, "how about a second one tomorrow after training?" he asked and then prepared for the slap that usually came after he tried to hit on a girl, but it didn't come, she just smiled and blushed again.

"Sure, but the drinks are on your tab," she said and took a drink from her soda downing it all in one long swig.

"How do you chug a drink that is fizzy and burns!? Are you crazy or something?" he said in shock that she had just skulled a whole soda without any sign of pain or discomfort that was sure to come from the fizzy monstrosity.

"Nope, I'm just too busy basking in the flavour and your little green eyes to think of it, but I'm gonna feel it in a minute or two." she said with a smirk that could easily rival Nicks best

"You're crazy" Nick looked out one of the windows and saw the sun setting, "well dinner will probably be ready soon so I'm gonna head out" as Nick stood a angry yelling voice came over the intercoms that surrounded their current home _Nick Wilde, if you are not in my office in the next thirty seconds you are being kicked out!_ The intercom screamed throughout the academy.

"Well, I should have expected that. I'll see you at dorm tonight, we won't try training tonight it's too early and I'm tired, we'll start tomorrow night" and with that nick left with a smile on his face but that soon vanished as he closed the door.

 _Time to deal with this poor sport_ Nick thought as he walked towards the office of Drill Instructor Tara.

He reached the door and knocked twice waiting for a reply.

"GET YOUR SKINNY ASS, IN HERE!" was the last thing he heard before a large white hand reached out the door and dragged him inside, the only thing going through his mind was _let's see if she can be calmed down before I get extra training from her_.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Well, how was it? I'm really excited to right the academy part so it is probably going to go for quite a few chapters but after that, I'm stuck on what to do so send me any ideas in PM's, they are all appreciated even if** **I don't use them!**

 **I also started useing grammarly to try and improve the Fic!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **-TheGreatWaff**


	4. Chapter 4 - What's That Smell?

**WARNING! - Ok, this chapter is one of the many chapters that are involved with intimacy, it is not direct in this chapter but it will be in further chapters to come, just warning so don't say i didn't tell ya'**

 **I have been told that my story is very similar to some other stories, I know this as they were my inspiration, please if you have any concerns that some of my work is too close to another story, please tell me so i can change it as i don't want to copy someone else's work, Thank you.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy chapter four!**

 **-TheGreatWaff**

 **Nick POV**

The last thing Nick saw was a white furred paw shoot out of the slightly open office door and grab him by the scruff of his neck and drag him into the dark office.

Once he was inside he heard the door slammed shut and the voice of drill instructor Tara rang throughout the room as she yelled.

"I don't know who you are, _Fox,_ but i will not have you in my police academy to show off and take down everyone for your entertainment!" She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing in a more neutral tone.

"So you can either sit down and answer my questions… or leave." and with that she slumped down into her chair and took a drink from a glass of water on her desk filled with ice up to the brim.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I did not come here to try and show off, or entertain myself by taking everyone down in sparring, as I said i only learned them from where my life has lead me, that is why i am here, I'm trying to fix my life after a friend showed me i could be more…" The drill instructor sat there silently after to fox's confession.

"That's what i wanted to hear… but if you pull a stunt like that again, or you're out of the academy, you will also not be taking part in sparring, well you will because it is a requirement but you will only be blocking and letting the other cadets go on the offensive." she stood and thrusted a open paw forwards gesturing for a paw shake.

Nick obliged and shook the larger mammals paw, "we have a deal" was all he said before turning and leaving through the wooden door he was dragged through.

Once Nick managed to make it outside through the maze of doors and rooms in the academy's main building he finally made it outside and started walking towards the dorm he shared.

As Nick approached the dorm room he was in he could smell sweat and the arousal of another male, no, two males, and it was coming from his shared room.

Nick didn't think he just acted on impulse and ran at the door, he flexed the muscles in his legs feeling the boost from the night howler as he shot forwards and burst through the door sending splintering pieces of wood in all directions and larger pieces dropping to the floor.

Nick looked up from bursting through the door to see Snow bound on Jacob's bed by rope and the two males standing over her, all three completely naked, Nick took one glance at the startled mammals in the room before looking at Snow, He could tell just by looking at the scene before him that this was no intimate act of love, this was rape.

Snow started to try and say something but Jacob turned around and slapped her making her whimper in pain, It was too much for Nick, it reminded him of his past with his mother, his vision turned a blurry, faded red and he felt like he lost control of himself and he lunged forward, Jacob and Hector stepped back and tried to entered a fighting stance but were well too late as Nick grabbed them both by the neck, one in each paw and lifted them off the ground holding them a good half a foot off the floor, even the wolf seemed as light as a feather to Nick in his rage.

He walked out of the room still holding the two by their necks as they struggle to pry Nicks vice like grip from their throats.

Mammals in the other rooms had now come out to see what all the racket was and when they saw Nick throwing both males across the hallway and into the wall hard, they stood up and tried to fight, but it was no use.

Nick jumped towards Jacob, Jacob threw a punch to try and hit Nick as he jumped at him but Nick changed direction at the last second and jumped over him and kicked backwards causing the wolf to be sent sprawling over onto his front on the floor, Nick then grabbed him and in one fluent motion slammed him into the doorknob of a nearby room effectively knocking him out cold.

Next was Hector, the giant lion loomed over Nick in the hallway, at this time the drill instructor had woken up and come to see what the commotion was but when she was confronted with Nick beating up two of the other cadets, she tried to intervene but none of them would listen so she had to stand there and just watch as Nick fought them.

The fox was in a complete rage now, the memory of his mother being raped the only thing in his head, and the need to get rid of the mammals that caused that feeling, Nick was now fighting Hector after successfully knocking out Jacob.

Hector lunged at Nick but he easily dodged it and grabbed his paw as it flew past him and threw him over his shoulder into the wall, but Nick wasn't finished, he grabbed Hector by the shirt and lifted him off the ground again, the large crowd that now consisted of every mammal in the academy at that time were all gawking at the strength the fox visibly showed and could be seen in his arms as he flexed to lift the lion, the veins in his arms protruding immensely.

He finally ended it with a swift punch to the lion's jaw knocking him out instantly.

After a quick glance at the drill instructor who was still gawking with the rest of the group Nick gestured for her to follow him, when she did and she entered the dorm at which the fight had broken out in she gagged at seeing one of her recruits bound to a bed with a cloth rag stuck in her mouth stopping he from speaking.

Nick proceeded to untie Snow and took the cloth out of her mouth, she snow leopard instantly started to cough and then started uttering thanks and blessing to Nic for helping her while letting loose a tidal wave of tears onto Nicks shoulder.

Tara pointed back towards the two unconscious mammals outside and then back to Snow who was still crying on Nicks shoulder in question about who did this to her, Nick simply nodded his head and at that the polar bear face turned from a questioning look to disgust and then finally absolute pure rage as she stormed out the door to deal with them.

Nick was still coming down from his night howler induced rage as he heard Snow mutter something under her breath to him, he didn't hear it the first time but the second time was clear as crystal,

"They w-wanted t-to, to-" she couldn't finish the last of it as she was attacked by large sobs and even more tears.

"It's alright, i stopped them and they won't be able to do it again where they're going." Nick said running his paw through the fur on Snow's head, Nick lifted up the snow leopard and gingerly placed her into her bed above his and pulled the sheet over her, she started to calm down and soon fell asleep.

Nick lead down on his bunk below the sleeping snow leopard, he soon fell asleep to the quiet purs that Snow made when she slept, Nick was awoken a few minutes later by something wrapping around his leg, he looked down ready to fight whatever, or whoever it was but soon found out that it was Snow's long, fluffy white tail covered in small grey and black spots wrapped around his ankle, he put up with it coming to the conclusion that it was nice for her since the incident she had, he fell asleep again but this time to the small yips and howls of pain coming from the academy gym.

 **Judy POV**

It was Judy's day off and she was strolling through sahara square looking at all the side stores and looking through storefronts at things she could never afford, with the current job atleast, but she loved it, making the world a better place.

That word, love, it got Judy thinking about Nick and Her talk before her went to the academy, she was twenty-four, and she would keep getting older, but she hadn't even found a boyfriend or any other male friend besides Nick, and her co-workers, but Nick didn't like her and she didn't like him, she wanted another rabbit.

That's when Judy saw her, a light brown doe with sparkling blue eyes and white paws was across the road in a small grocery store made for smaller mammals.

The doe was scanning and putting an elderly otters groceries into a plastic bag.

 _Speaking of love life_ , Judy thought as she looks right then left and crosses the road towards the small store.

Judy was about to open the door to the store when the bunny she was going to talk to came out and bumped into her spilling a coffee all over her, "OW OW OW, HOT HOT HOT HOT" Judy screamed as the brown doe stood.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, quick follow me there's an emergency shower in the back of the store for when someone burns themselves on a heater or something," she said grabbing Judy by the paw and dragging the screaming doe through the store and out the double door at the back.

Once through the door Judy saw the shower she had mentioned and ran straight over to it, she turned the leve all the way to the right instantly starting a cascade of freezing cold water over her, "mmmh, that's better…"

Judy sat in the water for about a minute before the brown dor tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, while you finish in there I'm going to go and get a towel for you so you can dry off." the brown doe said as she walked off into another part of the store room.

 _Jeez, just my lucky day_ Judy thought while scrubbing at her shirt to try and get rid of the coffee stain but it wouldn't come off, the coffee hadn't burned her too badly it was just a little red on the skin as her fur had caught most of it, _i can't believe this happened, one second i'm looking at the most amazing doe and then i'm covered in coffee from said doe, ughh._

Th brown doe had come back now with a rabbit sized white towel and handed it to judy so she could dry her clothes a bit, "Again, i am extremely sorry, I was kinda daydreaming with my music on about this doe i saw across the roa-" she stopped talking when she saw who she was in fact talking to, The brown doe had been daydreaming about Judy, and she just said it to her face, "Ughh, umm"

"Oh! You were daydreaming about me?" Judy asked with a smirk

"Umm, maybe… hehe" she giggled in embarrassment

"Good, cause that's why I was coming over here, I wanted to see if I could get your number and… I don't know, go on a… d-date?" She asked blushing

"Sure, I'd love to, here's my number" she said scribbling it down on a piece of paper from her pocket, "and my names Clarity Burrows, fluffy brown rabbit that loves music" she said holding out a white furred paw for her to shake.

"Judy Hopps," She said accepting the paw shake Clarity offered.

"Oh, I know you, your that bunny cop off the news" Clarity said in excitement

"Yeah, anyway, does tomorrow maybe… 7 pm sound good at that new bar down in Sahara square called _Licker Heaven_ sound good?" Judy asked hoping Clarity was a free tomorrow.

"Sure, I have to get back to work, the doors over there," Clarity was walking away but turned back over her shoulder to call out, "See you tomorrow!" she yelled before putting her earphones back in and walking into the other room.

 _Well, that went better than I thought…_ _Yeah well maybe I should have told her it's actually called_ Lick'her Heaven, _but meh._ Judy thought as she strolled out onto the street through the front door.

It's was late, the sky was pink and red but slowly turning to the all familiar black of night, Judy waved down a taxi and headed home to her small shoebox of an apartment.

Once arriving at her apartment she locked the door and threw the keys on the small cupboard next to the door, Judy walked over and lead down on her bed but as she was drifting into the abyss of sleep a loud vibrating noise sounded from her table, it was her phone.

"Grrahh, who is calling at-" Judy looked at the small bedside clock, "10:46 at night, oh... It's nicks weekly called from the academy!" Now she was excited that she would be able to tell nick all about Clarity and how they were going on a date and that case she closed yesterday also about tha-

The list could go on forever but soon Nicks' voice cut through Judy's mind.

"Hey Carrots, Carrots… you don't answer a Muzzle Time call and sit there like a mime" he said with his usual devilish smirk.

"Oh, sorry I was caught up in everything I wanted to tell you" she replied with red blushing cheeks.

The two continued to tell each other theirs stories, Judy about her new date and other stuff to do with a raccoon that has been terrorising small shops and business' all week and how they couldn't catch him, Nick more talked about his struggle with the literature side of the academy and about Snow and how they were starting to date as well.

They were happy for each other but soon Judy had to go as she had an early start tomorrow and didn't want to be tired for her date, she hung up and went to sleep feeling relaxed and excited for the next day.

 **Nick POV**

Nick awoke to that same fluffy tail wrapped around his leg, He had a small chuckle as he sat upright in bed, _How do i wake her without scaring her I wonder_ , Nick soon came to the best possible conclusion.

Nick inch along to the end of the bunk where Snow's tail was hanging off her bunk and climbed up the bed's frame and crawled along to the other end so he was next to her head.

He softly started to rub her arm and whisper to her that she had to get up, "Hey, Snowflake, time to get up-" _BWOOONNNGGGG,_ There was a loud sound from outside.

Snow launched out of bed and almost hit the roof with a startled expression, "AHhh, what the fuck Nick!? Don't ever wake someone like that" but as Snow calmed down she couldn't see Nick anywhere.

There was the sound of heavy breathing, Snow looked up to the ceiling where the noise was coming from and there was Nick, latched into the roof holding on with his claws and fur all puffed with wide eyes and a scared look on his face.

"Oh, so you didn't make that noise I'm *Yawn* guessing," she said as she climbed out of bed and started to get dress in her academy clothes.

If Nick wasn't wide eyed enough he definitely was now at the sight of Snow undressing and getting dressed again right in front of him.

"Um, warn me next time so I'll close my eyes," Nick said politely not wanting to hint anything towards him not caring.

"Be quiet you, I know that you wish you could rewind time right now so don't even try to hide it" she said lacing up her boots.

"Would it be a compliment if I agreed?" he asked with a smirk

"Hmm, maybe," she said with a smile and sat down on the side of Nicks bet t wait for him.

"Well, I want a remote for the time zone, does that count as a complement?" he asked while throwing his shirt over his head.

"It was very vague... but it'll work." she said smiling

Nick was now ready to leave and get breakfast in the hall and begin their training for the day, they left the room together and walked along the winding dirt path leading to the hall.

They arrived and lined up for their food, there was maybe just over half of the recruits in for breakfast at the time, they finally got to the front of the line and saw that for the predator side there was cricket salad and cicada sandwiches or cereal, they both grabbed some sandwiches and sat down.

They had idle chitter chat until Nick brang up the tail thing from last night, Snow didn't believe him until Nick showed her a photo he snapped on his phone of her tail wrapped around his leg before he went to sleep, "You just can't keep yourself off me can you" he said with his well known smirk.

"Well, you are handsome… just take a girl on more than one date before confessing you love" she snickered at Nicks shocked expression.

"Huh, guess you forgot about tonight's date then didn't you," he said

"No, I just thought we would be sneaking out and training, that's all." she said chewing on her sandwich.

"Nah, gotta get used to the place first ya' know, see if anyone else is gonna try the same thing first or else we could get caught, maybe we can have a go tomorrow night... yeah that sounds good tomorrow night definitely," Nick said swallowing the last of his food.

"Sure, we better get moving, we only have 5 minutes until we're needed at the training grounds for today's training, i think it's on the obstacle course." Snow said, Nick was going to reply but then a intercom came alive and a sound that could be misinterpreted as a raging bull came through, "All recruits, GET YOUR BUTS TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!" Tara screamed

"So much for five minutes, might wanna sync your watch," Nick said as they stood and headed out the door for the day's training, little did they know, it was going to be the biggest funeral ever.

 **(A/N)**

 **Did you enjoy it? What am I on about, of course you did, I would like to give a few people a mention to my enlarging group of readers.**

 **PuffleMuffin- Thanks for the OC, Clarity Burrows.**

 **Tantio - I would like to thank you for the multiple ideas you have bestowed upon my brain, some shall be used, thank you!**

 **Diamond002 - My brother who left the creepy 'You know who I am' review that I only saw the other day on my previous chapter**

 **And all other people who have reviewed, favorited and followed my story, it is growing and has currently 231 Visitors and slowly counting.**

 **Sorry if the whole scene at the beginning of the chapter may have been a bit rushed and unpredictable, but that was how it turned out after a few re-writes**

 **Finally ending my rambling here and saying bye until the next chapter sorry about it taking longer than usual to upload, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Putting the Plan into Action

**(A/N)**

 **Hey, everyone! Sorry this took** _ **soo**_ **long to update, I have had stuff with school and have been really exhausted with very little time to write, I have one week until the holidays where I will have more time to write but I have a lot planned with friends and family so it might not be that much happening story wise I'll have to wait and see, hope this doesn't annoy anyone too badly.**

 **I'm going to quit my rambling and leave you to enjoy the newest chapter, more info at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nick POV**

"You're dead!…" those two dreaded words that the recruits had heard for the past four hours was finally getting to Nick and he thought he was going to go insane, in front of him was the last three parts of the training course they had been doing since breakfast.

The first of the remaining obstacles was a giant ice wall that they had to go over, secondly was a long rope swing where you had to jump to the next rope one after another and then finally a giant sand pit with air machines at one end that made it near impossible to get through.

Nick was approaching the ice wall last with all the other bigger mammals in front of him, he was too big to do what Judy had done and use them to climb the wall, he would have to find another way.

He stayed there for a few seconds to see what the other recruits were trying, some were blatantly climbing it as they were huge elephants and rhinos that could almost reach the top with their foreheads and there were medium sized mammals like jaguars, leopards, and cheetahs that were climbing aswell but it was harder but they made up with their claws and used them to get extra grip and help them climb.

Nick started to think and remembered how he had extra strength from the night howler, _I wonder how high I can jump,_ Nick thought

He might as well give it a go and then climb from where he lands, he took a few steps back and then tensed ready to run.

Nick shot forward like a bullet out of a gun and ran straight at the wall, Drill Instructor Tara watched this from the side and was confused at why Nick would run straight at the wall but as she was about to call Nick and give him a mouthful about his poor choice he leapt up towards the wall when he was one metre away and launched more than half way up the wall.

When Nick jumped he felt his stomach drop when he went so high and instantly started to panic but then he slammed into the wall and instinct took over, he extended his claws and grabbed at the wall like his life depended on it... then again, with the icy water below it would probably kill you if you fell anyway.

Nick started to climb the wall using his claws for the last meter as he had almost jumped to the top of it much to the astonishment of drill instructor Tara who was still standing with her clipboard in one hand and mouth gaping in awe.

Once Nick was at the top he slid down the descending ramp on the other side and ran towards the second obstacle, the rope swings.

He managed to get to the beginning of the rope swings as the other mammals were sliding down the ice walls ramp, Nick jumped onto the first rope and started swinging back and forth building up his momentum.

Once Nick was fast enough he gave one final swing and threw himself from the rope onto the next, Nick repeated this process for the last of the rope swings before finally landing on his feet at the end.

He turned around just in time to jump out of the way as an elephant came flying off the rope swing and almost crushing him in the process, "Hey! Watch where ya' going!" Nick yelled at the pachyderm.

"What do you care fox, you won't even make it through the sparring, I'll squash you," He said as he walked off towards the sand pit that held the final obstacle.

 _Squash me? Keep dreaming buddy, maybe your ten-ton belly might but not your fists_ , Nick thought to himself with a smirk as he started for the final obstacle.

 **Nick POV 6:30 in the afternoon**

Nick was in his dorm room relaxing on his phone when the door opened and in walked Snow with a towel wrapped around her body.

"What's with the towel?" Nick asked but then realized why she had it on, she had just gotten back from the showers and was only wrapped in the towel.

Nick instantly looked back to his phone not wanting to stare at her after realizing that she was naked underneath.

'Oh don't worry, I'm not dumb enough to not change inside the bath stall, I'm only wearing the towel so they don't take it off me at the bathroom" Snow said as she undid the towel from her body and let it drop to the floor.

Snow was dressed in her civilian clothes underneath the towel.

"Well well well, if it wasn't for the obvious reason I would have thought you were a fox," Nick said referring to the fact that she had hustled the bathroom guards and gotten away with the towel.

"Yeah, anyway it's starting to get late and dinner is gonna be ready in a few minutes so I was wondering if you wanted to go over the plan to sneak outside and train tonight?" She asked while sitting down on her bunk above his.

"Sure, out the window leave it open with a piece of wood or something then sneak across the field and to the sparring ring, easy," Nick said not even looking away from his phone to think about it.

"So you have obviously thought about that then, but what about the guards?" Snow asked

"The guards are no problem because they go to bed as soon as all the lights are out" Nick said as he stood and rested his chin on the edge of Snow's bunk, "And before you ask, yes the whole reason I have been stalling out practices is to come up with a good plan" He finished

"Okay, sounds like you got it all figured out so I'm gonna head to the hall and get dinner," Snow said as she wriggled to the edge of the bed next to where Nicks' head was, "You're gonna have to move ya' know," she said

"What if I don't want to?" Nick asked with a smirk as he looked up at her with puppy eyes.

"Then we won't keep dating after the academy finishes" Before she could even finish the sentence Nick was on the other side of the room on his knees and paws begging for forgiveness.

"Please, oh please don't be so cruel…" Nick peeked one eye open and looked up at her, she smiled back and walked towards the door,

'Oh, that's so cute, I have the big bad fox wrapped around my paw to do all my bidding" she said waving her ring finger at him.

"Is there a reason you used your ring finger when you did that?" Nick asked as he stood up, Snow instantly started to blush and look away.

"Don't worry," Nick said as he walked towards the door that she was holding open, as he walked past he whispered something in her ear, "We're on the same train," Nick said referring to her using her ring finger.

This just caused Snow to blush even more and hurry out the door towards the hall, "Hurry or we might miss dinner" she said trying to distract herself from the mess she was in.

Nick just watched her run off into the hall and smiled to himself, _as soon as we get out of here, I'm so taking her on a real date_ , He thought to himself as he started towards the hall.

* * *

 **Judy POV**

Judy was in her small shoebox apartment and getting ready for her date with Clarity, the two does be going to a local bar called _Licker Heaven_ , which at night they ever so slightly changed their light up sign to say _lickher Heaven_ , Clarity didn't know this and Judy just, just might have forgot to tell her.

The grey doe was getting ready for the night out, as Judy didn't own any fancy dresses because she was more focused on her dream job and would have had very little use for them she was going to wear her pink plaid shirt untucked from a set of light blue skintight jeans with small rips on the knees.

Judy was now ready after having a shower, drying her fur and getting dressed, she didn't use make-up or perfume as she liked her natural smell more and thought that perfume was too strong these days.

She was walking out her apartment door when a horn sounded from across the street, sitting in the front seat of a classic 1967 ford Mustang, was Clarity, Judy's jaw would have hit the floor if it could.

The horn honked again startling Judy from her stupor, Clarity had crossed the road in the car and pulled up next to her, "Hey Judy!" She yelled while opening the door from the driver's side and turning down her really loud music.

"Hi Clarity, Nice car," Judy said in awe as she sat down in the front passenger seat and pulled on her seatbelt.

"Thanks, but it's my dad's and I'm only allowed it for tonight," she said in a saddened tone

"Did you borrow it just to come pick me up as a surprise?" Judy asked "Because I could have taken the train downtown there was no need for all of this," she said gesturing around the car with her hands.

"Well it's our first date and it's special, so I pulled out the big guns," she said as she revved the loud V8 engine in the mustang

Judy squeaked louder than claw houser as the car rattled from the power of the engine, "it's so loud! Is it even legal to have a car this loud?"

"I don't know, my dad drives it around all the time so guess it is," She said with a smile as she put it in first and pulled away.

* * *

 **Five minutes later**

Judy and Clarity were on their way to _Licker Heaven_ when Clarity spoke up, "Umm, Judy there's a question I've been meaning to ask you about this place we're going to…" She said with a nervous smile.

Judy was worried now, she didn't know if Clarity had researched the place or been there before and was getting the wrong first impression from the gray doe.

Judy instantly started to say sorry and apologise, "I'm so, sorry, i didn't remember to tell you that the bar turned into a strip club after twelve o'clock and that isn't the reason I wanted to come here it was because it's run by my cousin and I can get me and my friends in for free and the food is free and…" Judy kept going on and on about the place while Clarity stared at her shocked.

"Judy… Judy!... JUDY!" She screamed finally gaining the attention from the rambling bunny, "I researched the place and I don't mind, I understand you wanting to go here because of the whole cousin thing and free stuff, because -trust me when I say this- Zootopia has really expensive prices at even the smallest place, so I understand."

"Okay, sorry for my rambling I thought you would think that I'm some really weird bunny that likes to go to strip joints with people on their first dates… never mind, that's what I am doing, sorry," she said with slumped shoulders and ears drooping on her back.

"Don't worry, there are much weirder things, just think about the Mystic Springs Oasis, all those naturalists that are naked around each other like that, your first date place choice is not even weird compared to half of zootopia" Clarity said with a soft warm smile as they pulled up to the bar.

Licker Heaven had bright pink and blue lights outside running along the rooftop and fancy food pictures surrounded by L.E.D lights on the outer walls with a fancy canopy walkway to the front door.

"This place is amazing!" Clarity cheered as they walked towards the front door.

"Well, I had to pick a nice looking place for my first date," Judy said happily as she held the door open for Clarity.

"Oh, why thank you," Clarity said walking through the door, "Wow, this place is awesome" she exclaimed while looking around the large circular room, there was a bar to the right with stools and a few tables on a lifted wooden floor section to sit on.

To the left was a long catwalk with a semi-circle at the end and a metal pole going from the floor to the roof, obviously, this was the later side of the bar.

Finally to put the icing on the cake there was a DJ raised in small room flooded with wires and computer systems and record players that were all connected to the speaker system going throughout the whole and last but not least the private booths where you could 'have a fun time' with some of the girls after midnight.

"Judy, I'm just gonna say now, if get too drunk please don't listen to anything I say and make sure one of us can drive home," she said with a mischievous smile plastered on her face

"Sure, I am the responsible one anyway," Judy said with a smirk that could almost put Nicks to shame

"Yeah, you keep thinking that, wait never mind u are, hehe… Oh! Look at the DJ, I have to see if I can get a tour of his set-up!" she squealed as she ran off towards to DJ but quickly turning back to Judy.

"Actually, I can do that another time, I kinda wanna spend time with you because this is our first date… wanna hit the bar!?" Clarity said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Sure, then we can get something to eat and then we will have to see what happens from there, but first I need to find my cousin," Judy said as she walked off, "Stay here, I'll be back in a bit" she called over her shoulder

Judy's cousin's office was behind the catwalk so she had to either walk through the 'private rooms' to get there or go through the side door outside.

Not feeling like the walk she decided to just go through the private rooms and try not to look at anything but just to stare ahead and get to the office.

Judy's plan was good, but not great, she was halfway through when she came across a T-intersection, she couldn't remember which way his office was, She stood there tapping her foot with a paw on the chin thinking, _well right is 'right' and left is, ugh… what the rhyme again? Screw it, right it is_.

Little did she know she had just made the biggest mistake of her small bunny life, the second she turned right and walked through the door she could hear moaning and disgusting sounds coming from the many rows of private rooms, she was scarred for life now.

Judy turned on her heel instantly and booked it back the way she came running past the intersection but taking the left this time all while thinking about the silly rhyme that got her there in the first place.

 _Last time I listen to a childhood rhyme my mother tells me_ , she thought.

Judy finally reached the door she had been looking for as it was embroidered with a gold plate saying _Puffle Muffin_ , Judy's cousin had many nicknames that related to him being really fluffy and fat and this was his favorite one that he used more than his birth name, as to why no-one really knows.

She Knocked on the door and a tired and slurred voice came from the other side, "Come on in baby… I can go another * _Hick_ round or two" the voice said.

Judy shook her head in disbelief and entered the room, "Michael! Why are you drunk… you know what don't even care,I have a friend with me and I'm gonna need your 'free stuff' pass card" She said walking over to the drunken rabbit's desk drawer and retrieving the card and leaving.

* * *

 **Clarity POV**

 _I wonder why Judy went through the 'private room' door_ , she thought.

Just then a waiter came up to her, "excuse me, would you like a drink?" the waiter asked

Clarity turned around to see a white she-wolf dressed in a black tank top and black cargo pants on and a warm inviting smile.

"Sure, I'll have two glasses of carrot juice please," Clarity said turning to sit more comfortably on the bar stool.

"Sure, two glasses of carrot juice comin' straight up," She said walking to the other end of the bar and beginning to make the drinks.

Clarity looked back to see if she could find where Judy had run off to and saw he emerge from the private room door looking really, really peeved, _I hope someone didn't try to hit on her, we'll find out soon if I hear ambulance sirens_ , she thought with a smirk but it instantly faded when Judy looked in her directions.

Judy jumped up on the bar stool next to Clarity and huffed placing the card on the bench.

"Is that how we get stuff for free?" Clarity asked curiously picking it up and examining it closer.

"Yeah, had to get it outa' my blackout drunk cousin's desk draw… I still can't believe he thought I was the girl he was sleeping with when I walked in!" Judy said to herself and crossed her arms with a scowl that could wipe a smile off anyone and make Chief bogo proud.

"Sounds like you had fun, and in the meanwhile, I ordered some carrot juice," Clarity said as the she-wolf returned with their drinks.

"That will come to a total of- Oh, you have a family card ok have a nice night!" she said as she walked to the other side of the bar.

"Wow… that felt awesome" Clarity said

"Yeah, never used the thing before, it's pretty cool" Judy agreed, "After our drinks, we should check out that DJ, I like the songs he has on," She said taking a sip of her juice

"Yay! That would be awesome, I can't wait to see what equipment he has, Oh! And the speakers!, Can't wait!" She squealed

"Calm down, you really are a music junky aren't you," Judy said with a smile and placing her empty glass on the bar table.

"Yeah, I wanna become a DJ or a songwriter or something big with music but my family wants me to keep that silly grocery store going, well I mean I bumped into you there so it's not that bad of a store," she said placing her empty glass next to Judy's

"Just follow your dreams and do what _you_ think is right," Judy said

"Thanks, I just might do that, thanks, _mentor_ , hehe" she giggled as to Judy's new nickname she had made up

"Hey, don't make fun of my advice, it got me to where I am now and I'm a bunny cop so you should be able to do something in music if you try hard enough." Judy said standing up "Now come on let's get the party started!" she said walking towards the DJ booth.

 _This bunnies gonna be the death of me,_ Clarity thought as she chased after Judy.

* * *

 **Nick POV at the mess hall**

Nick was lined up for food behind Snow who was also holding a tray and waiting for her food.

Nick was actually taking his time to look around the mess hall and if he was being honest to himself the academy was like prison, a room shared with others for a long time, crappy food you had to line up for with trays, constant hard work on and off the training field and people always yelling at you, sounds about right.

The mess hall was actually one of the nicer places around the academy, besides the food that is.

It was basically just a giant metal shed on a concrete foundation but it was always swept and kept clean with large pictures of each and every academy graduate group lined along the walls with many windows at varying heights, simple but yet still nice.

Nick made it to the front of the line and only realized that he was there when a weight was added to his tray causing him to almost drop it in his daydreamy state, much to the amusement of Snow who was standing next to him snickering but failing to try and hide it behind her paw.

"Come on day dream boy, let's find a seat," she said as she walked off with a deliberate swing in her hips and a flick of her tail.

She headed towards a table in the far corner that they sat at the night before.

Nick followed her and sat down opposite from her so he was facing her and all the other mammals in the room, it was just a thing he liked, seeing everyone else in the room, it made him feel secure and safe.

He looked up when he sat down and saw that Snow had gotten a beetle burger and a side of fries with a glass of water whereas he had a cicada wrap with mayo and lettuce and also a side of fries but with apple juice instead of water.

The two made eye contact as they looked up from their food, Snow blushing still embarrassed about the previous little hint she had given that Nick had seen and pointed out, Nick shrugged and looked down and started eating his food Snow doing the same.

They didn't talk much throughout their meal except for little chit chat as they both were thinking and caught up in their own minds.

Nick was trying to think of what he would teach Snow first tonight after the guards went to bed.

Snow was thinking of rather the same thing but she was mulling over how hard she would have to work to be able to get close to Nick in a fight, but Snow was determined, determined to soon be able to best Nick in a spar, little did she know that it was next to impossible.

With Nicks boost from the night howler and his skill in paw-to-paw combat made him almost unstoppable to anyone, when you think about it, it's kinda scary.

Nic had just finished his dinner and looked up to see Snow drinking the last of her water and placing the glass down and then look at him and motioning towards the door with a slight almost not even there tilt of her head.

Nick understood what she wanted and gulped down the last of his juice with the cicada wrap and stood to leave.

With Snow a few feat behind him, the two left the mess hall and headed towards their dorm room that now only held the two of them since the removal of the other two males who had tried to use Snow.

Nick opened the door and walked in slumping down on his bed and trying to get some sleep before they went and trained, Snow decided she would do the same, she climbed up the latter and lead down on her top bunk.

Snow had decided not to move onto the lower bunk on the opposite side using the excuse of not being where Jacob had been when the tried to attack her but the real reason was so she could hang her tail off the side of the bed and annoy Nick.

Snow started her bedtime ritual of fluffing her pillow and then waiting for the best moment to let her tail anonymously 'fall' of the side of her bunk, she had figured that the best time was when he was almost asleep but not quite there.

She made her move and let her tail fall off the side of the bunk and onto the fox's leg, only unlike the times before when he had just ignored it or asked if she was awake and then just gone to sleep he sat up and poked his head over the railing so he could see her surprised face.

"I knew you would do that, and now I have caught you red-pawed, miss you are under arrest," he said with a smirk

'Oh my, dear me for what am I being arrested for" she said flailing a paw over her forehead.

"For breaking the Don't-wag-your-tail-in-a-fox's-face law, but I'll let you off with a warning if you admit that you have been doing it on purpose," he said smiling at his perfectly placed hustle

Snow was furiously blushing now that Nick had figured out she was doing it on purpose, _time for plan B_.

"Oh, well look at the time, sure goes fast when you're breaking imaginary laws, hehe" she laughed nervously and then rolled over and hid under her sheets in embarrassment

Nick huffed and climbed down to lay in bed again, "close enough" he said with a smirk as he laid down in bed

Not even 10 seconds after he finished his sentence did the dreaded white tail belong to one Snow fall down and rest on his leg again, Nick just smiled and closed him eyes letting the abyss known as sleep take him, he had only one thing on his mind at that moment, _I'm gonna have to get up in an hour anyway, damn it_.

* * *

 **And that's a cicada wrap, yes, I did just quote my own story, deal with it :D**

 **Anyway once again sorry for the long wait I have lots of stuff IRL that I'm doing and school is a thing people such as me have to put up with, chapters will be taking longer to come out as I am through everything that I had planned for this story as I honestly didn't know if I would keep it going but I am so I have to think up everything as I go, it will take longer sorry but hopefully not as long as this chapter.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
